


귀환 - 8

by pmjharu



Series: 귀환 [8]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 16:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13391640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pmjharu/pseuds/pmjharu
Summary: 긴 밤 레이와 카일로 렌의 대화가 이어진다.





	귀환 - 8

자쿠의 밤하늘은 꼭 우주 같았다. 공기도 있고 내려다보면 사람들의 불빛도 보였지만 하늘에 촘촘히 박힌 별들은 무중력상태처럼 보이게 했다.

비이에잇은 영 카일로 렌은 탐탁찮게 여겼다. 그의 주변을 돌며 경계하고 그가 다가오면 뒷걸음질 쳤다. 레이는 조종간에 앉아 비비에잇이 움직일 때마다 내는 도로록 거리는 소리를 들으며 패널 위 설정해 놓은 경로를 잘 따라가는지 바라보았다. 속도는 빠르지도 느리지도 않았다. 정확한 축척의 지도가 아니라 빠르게 가면 자칫 놓칠 수 있다.

카일로 렌은 셔틀에 오른 뒤 단 한마디도 하지 않았다. 레이는 그의 집에서 있던 일을 곱씹었다. 공포감. 레이는 그것이 잘 이해가지 않았다. 왜 그렇게까지 공포를 느끼는지. 분명 그곳에서 벗어난 게 분명한데.

레이는 패널 옆에 펼쳐놓은 지도를 보았다. 지금 위치로 봐선 바로 돌로 된 언덕이 보여야 했다. 레이는 잠시 멈춰섰다. 벽에 기대 앉아있던 카일로 렌이 조종석에 앉은 레이를 보았다.

“여기가 분명히….” 레이가 중얼거렸다. 카일로 렌이 일어서 레이의 옆으로 가 불쑥 끼어들었다.

“더 동쪽으로 가야 해.”

그가 카일로 렌을 올려다보았다.

“여길 간적이 있어.”

걸어서 간다면 거의 하루는 걸리는 거리다. 그리고 이어 그가 정확히 멈춰선 지점을 가리켰다.

“여기서.”그의 손가락 끝이 돌로 된 언덕을 빙 도는 선을 그렸다.

“피해가는 게 나아. 레이더를 가지고 지나가는 비행선의 동력을 노리는 사람들을 봤어.”

“언제?”

“두 달 전.”

대체 넌 어디서 온 건데? 어떻게 알고? 레이의 물음은 입 밖으로 나가지 않았다. 대신 레이는 지도를 잠시 치우고 조종간을 잡았다. 오른쪽으로 틀자 셔틀이 부드럽게 움직였다. 몇 분을 가자 그의 말 대로 돌로 된 언덕이 보였다. 그리고 그 사이 반짝 거리는 불빛이 눈에 들어왔다.

“저거야. 레이더. 언뜻 보면 모닥불 같아 보이지만.”

그가 말했다. 간헐적으로 흔들리는 빛은 말대로 모닥불 같아 보였다. “퍼스트 오더 기술인가?”

“퍼스트 오더 기술은 아냐. 개조 한 거야.”

저항군의 기술이라는 얘기였다. 레이는 아래를 내려다보다 더 동쪽으로 향했다. 돌 언덕은 지도에서 그려진 것 보다 더 컸다.

레이는 자쿠에 이런 돌 언덕이 있다는 걸 처음 알았다. 멀찌감치 보았던 곳이 이렇게 큰 돌언덕 일거라고는. 그제야 언젠가 녹음이 있었다던 사람들의 말이 이해됐다. 그리고 어쩌면 이곳에서 더 가면 푸르른 곳이 있을지도 모른다는 상상을 했다.

맘대로 잉크를 부어놓은 듯 한 울퉁불퉁한 돌산은 꼭 무너진 함선의 잔해같았다. 불빛이 점점 멀어졌다. 레이는 다시 항로를 고정했다. 카일로 렌은 패널을 보고 있었다.

“거기서 어떻게 온 거야?”

레이가 나직이 물었다. 밤의 고요한 분위기 탓인지 경쾌한 어조는 사라져 있었다.

“길은 아니까.”

“그 전엔 길을 잃었었잖아.”

“거긴 처음 보는 곳이었어. 그리고 내가 생각했던 것 보다 더 왔다는 걸 늦게 알았지.”

“하루 종일 걸어왔다고?”

레이가 그를 보았다. 모래로 씻기라도 한 듯 한 모습이었다. 레이는 일어서 그에게 수건과 물병을 주었다.“이걸로 라도 닦아. 셔틀 바닥이 모래사장이 되겠어.”

이제야 둘러보니 셔틀바닥은 문을 열고 닫을 때 들어온 모래와 레이와 카일로 렌, 비비에잇이 묻히고 들어온 모래 때문에 버석 거렸다. 레이는 발로 모래를 밀어냈다. 바닥을 열자 모래가 후드득 떨어지고 찬 밤공기가 훅 들어왔다. 반사적으로 몸이 움츠러들었다. 바람소리가 거세다. 돌언덕이 셔틀 속도 때문에 길게 늘어진 녹슨 자국처럼 보였다. 레이는 자신도 모르게 홀린 듯 바라보았다. 20년 가까이 산 자쿠에 이런 곳이 있을 줄은 몰랐다. 돌 언덕 틈틈이 누군가 사는지 불빛이 보였다. 아까와는 다른 빛이다. 빛이 흔들렸다. 비비에잇도 레이를 따라 한참 떨어진 아래를 보았다. 이순간 만큼은 이곳이 어딘지, 누구와 같이 있는지 까맣게 잊고 있었다. 그때 커다란 천이 레이의 얼굴을 덮쳤다. 레이는 화들짝 놀라며 뒤로 넘어졌다. 거센 바람 때문에 천이 셔틀안을 휘젓다가 열어놓은 바닥으로 흡수되듯 휘말려 날아갔다.

“뭐, 뭐야? 대체?”

레이는 몸을 일으켰다. 아니나 다를까 범인은 카일로 렌 이었다. 레이는 그를 보고 휘둥그레져서 열린 바닥을 닫았다. 모래는 전부 사라졌지만 바람에 휘날린 머리와 침묵이 남았다. 그것도 엄청나게 어색한 침묵. 레이는 카일로 렌의 얼굴을 보고 눈만 깜박거렸다.

“뭐, 뭣좀 입어!”

레이가 그를 향해 손가락질 하며 소리쳤다. 레이는 해봤자 얼굴이나 어깨정도를 닦고 말겠지 했는데 대부분 자쿠에 사는 사람들이 그렇듯 천으로 칭칭 감고 있던 카일로 렌은 바지를 제외하면 전부 벗고 있었다. 그럼 얼굴을 덮친게 그가 입고 있던 옷인가? 레이는 손으로 얼굴을 쓸었다. 비비에잇이 레이에게 오면서 투덜댔다.

“대체 저 드로이드가!”그가 비비에잇을 보고 말했다.

“비비에잇이 하는 말 하나 틀린 거 없어!”레이는 마치 화가 난 사람처럼 쿵쿵 거리며 셔틀 구석에 짐이 쌓인 곳으로 갔다. 비비에잇이 카일로 렌을 빙그르르 보다가 레이를 쫓아갔다.

레이는 하나하나 짐을 걷어내며 분명히 셔틀 구석에 쳐박혀 있던 옷을 찾기 시작했다. 레이 전에 셔틀을 몰던 파일럿이 쓰던 물건이었다. 다시 돌아가면 그의 차지가 될 것이라 내버려뒀던 것인데 이런데 쓸 줄은 까맣게 모르고 있었다.

“자. 입어. 빨리. 지금.”레이가 걸레로라도 쓴 듯 꼬깃꼬깃 뭉쳐진 상의 하나를 그에게 던졌다. 저항군들이 입는, 깃이 살짝 접힌 평범한 긴팔 셔츠였다. 저 덩치가 맞을지는 미지수였지만 그대로 있는 것 보단 나을 것 같았다.

“대체 뭘 어떻게 하면 옷이 날아가는 거야?”레이가 투덜대며 조종석으로 갔다. 카일로 렌은 항변이라도 하고 싶은 얼굴이었지만 입을 꾹 다물었다. 저 머릿속으로 들어가면 뭔 생각을 하는지 알텐데.

레이는 지도와 방향을 다시 한 번 확인했다. 그런데 지도에도 표시 되어 있지 않은 높다란 언덕이 나타났다. 모래로 생긴 사구가 아니었다. 레이는 셔틀을 멈췄다. 카일로 렌이 다가왔다. 인기척에 뒤를 돌아보았다. 정말이지 다행이게도 옷은 그에게 맞았고 레이는 더 이상 허여멀건 한 살을 보지 않아도 된다는 데에 안도했다.

“여기가 어딘지 알아?”

“길을 잃은 거야?”

레이의 물음에 그가 질문으로 답했다.

“네가 입을 옷 찾느라 셔틀이 어디로 가는지도 몰랐어!”

레이가 말했다. 카일로 렌은 레이의 말에 아랑곳하지 않고 뚫어져라 셔틀아래와 지도를 보았다.

“지금까지 간 항로를 보면 되잖아.”

카일로 렌이 꼭 무시하는 투로 말했다.

“지도에 표시된 곳에서 해봤자 500미터도 오질 않았어. 보면 알잖아.”레이가 항변했다. 카일로 렌은 다시 지도와 패널에 표시된 항로와 셔틀 밖을 보았다.

“모르면 모른다고 해.”

레이의 말에도 묵묵부답이었다.

“그냥 가면 나오겠지.”레이가 셔틀을 출발시키려 하자 카일로 렌이 조종간을 잡았다. 레이가 그를 노려보았다.

“대책도 없군.”

“그럼 뭘 어떻게 해? 이거 그릴 때 만 해도 없었나보지.”

“몇 년 만에 땅이 솟아올라?”

“이게 언제 그린 건지 네가 어떻게 알아?”

“저런 식의 문자가 유행한건 해봤자 5년 전이야.”

“그걸 네가 어떻게 알아?”

싸움에 가까운 대화가 이어지다 레이가 순수한 의문을 가지고 물었다.

“아니까 알지.”카일로 렌이 머쓱하게 대답했다. 레이가 피식 웃었다. 비비에잇이 레이를 불렀다.

“지도?”레이가 비비에잇 앞에 지도를 폈다. 밝은 빛이 나오고 지도를 훑었다. 카일로 렌의 말대로 지도위의 문자들은 5,6년 전 쯤 유행하던 방식으로 쓰인 것이었다.

“그럼… 제작자가 빼먹은 것 아냐? 중요한 부분이 아니었다거나.”

“그럴 수도 있지.”

레이는 눈으로 지도를 훑다가 계기판 옆 시간을 보았다. 깊은 새벽이었다. 시간을 인식해서 인지 갑자기 졸음이 몰려오는 듯 했다. 그도 자신도 하루 종일 돌아다니고 제대로 쉬지 못했다는 걸 깨달았다.

“그럼 오늘은 일단 여기서 쉬고 내일 아침에 출발하자. 시간이 촉박한 일은 아니니까.”

레이는 그를 향해 말하며 지도를 접었다. 셔틀은 언덕 중간에 착륙했다.

카일로 렌은 처음 앉은 그 자리에 그대로 앉아있었다. 레이는 물건을 덮던 커다란 천을 그에게 던졌다. 레이는 가방을 그대로 맨 채로 담요를 덮고 그와 최대한 멀찌감치 떨어진 곳에 담요를 깔고몸을 감쌌다. 협소한 셔틀에 스피더까지 있어 매우 비좁았지만 어떻게든 누울 수는 있었다. 그는 눕는 대신 기대있었다.

10분, 20분이 지나자 드로이드도 잠들고 레이도 깜박 깜박 잠이 들었다 깨길 반복했다. 몸이 붕뜨는 선잠. 레이는 조는 듯 자면서 낮의 일을 생각했다. 이대로 뒤 돌아 그에게 이것저것 물어볼 수 있었지만 반쯤 잠에 취한 몸은 말을 듣지 않았다. 레이는 가위에 눌리는 것 같다 느꼈다. 하지만 그것과는 달랐다.

들리지 않아야 할 바람소리가 들렸다. 벌레들이 땅을 파고든다. 아주 깊은 곳 까지. 레이의 의식은 벌레가 파고든 땅 속으로 들어갔다가 아주 천천히 자라고 있는 이름 모를 새싹과 함께 땅 위로 올라왔다. 그곳은 따뜻했다. 자쿠가 아니다.

레이는 아주 익숙하다 느끼면서 동시에 너무나도 두렵고 낯설게 느껴졌다. 움트는 봄. 레이는 봄을 본적이 없다. 하지만 그것 봄이라는 걸 본능적으로 알 수 있었다.

레이는 뙤약볕이 아닌 햇빛에 사로잡힌다. 그 아래 자신이 있다. 앉아있는 자신 뒤로 길게 그림자가 진다. 마치 벌레가 파고들어간 땅굴 같은 그림자다. 레이는 뒤돌아보지 않으려 하지만 자꾸 뒤쪽이 신경 쓰인다. 그때 루크의 목소리가 들렸다. 메아리처럼. 하지만 잘 들리지 않았다.

레이는 완전히 잠든 의식 속에서 이것이 꿈이라는 걸 느끼지 못한다. 마치 무언가가 그의 눈을 가리듯이. 하지만 이건 언제나 겪던 것과 비슷하다는 것을 안다. 영원히 갈팡질팡 할 것 같다고 느낀다. 레이는 루크 스카이워커의 메아리가 잦아지는 걸 느끼며 그를 따라잡지 못 할 거라 생각한다.

레이는 그것들이 아무것도 아니라고 느꼈지만 그것이 어디서 오는 것인지를 안다. 만족과 후회, 기쁨과 슬픔, 행복과 불행. 충만함과 고독. 그것들 중 뭘 택해야하는지 알지만 차마 움직이지 못한다.제다이의 가르침이 떠오른다. 애착은 집착을 낳는다. 감정에 사로잡히지 말아라.

레이는 놀란 듯 꿈에서 깨어났다. 온몸이 식은땀이었다. 천천히 몸을 일으켜 주변을 살폈다. 겨우 한 시간이 지나있었다. 생생한 꿈이 마치 벌 받는 것처럼 느껴졌다. 레이는 이마를 닦고 셔틀 벽에 기대앉았다. 그리고 바로 앞에 기대있는 카일로 렌과 눈이 마주쳤다.

“자는 게 나을 텐데.”

레이가 속삭이듯 말했다.

“넌?”

레이는 담요를 끌어다 덮었다.

“난 네가 오기전에 충분히 잤어.”

레이는 무릎에 머리를 기댔다. 잘 생각은 들지 않았다.

“어떻게 그대로 버티고 있는 거야?”

카일로 렌이 물었다. 레이는 고개를 들었다.

“무슨 뜻이야?”

“다크사이드가 널 탐내지 않으리 없는데.”

레이의 눈이 커졌다. 자신을 심문하던 카일로 렌과 행성에서 레이에게 붙잡혀있던 카일로 렌, 그리고 지금의 그.

“그게 뭔지 눈으로 보고 왔으니까.”

레이가 답했다. 그도 그게 뭔지 모를 리 없다. 아주 깊숙한 곳에 보물처럼 숨겨져 있지만 열고나면 피하기 힘든 괴물. 그 유혹들. 하지만 자신은 카일로 렌에서부터 이미 보았다. 눈으로 이미 본 것은 결코 눈을 감아야 할 공포가 아니다.

“그 정도로 쉬운 게 아니야.”그는 자신을 이해하지 못한다는 뉘앙스였다. 레이는 그의 머릿속으로 들어가고 싶다고 생각했다. 하지만 심문의 기억은 유쾌하지 않았다. 레이는 꼭 그와 자신의 위치가 바뀌었다 느꼈다.

“뭐가 두려운 거야.”

질문이었지만 조금 달랐다. 레이도 카일로 렌도 마주친 시선을 피하지 않았다. 그도 포스사용자였고 레이 자신도 마찬가지다. 포스는 근본적으로 같다. 하지만 동시에 너무나도 멀게 느껴졌다.

그의 안으로 들어가려다 멈추었다. 지금이라면 할 수 있다고 생각했다. 이것도 두려움이라면 두려움이라 할 수 있겠지만 그의 것과는 다르다. 카일로 렌이 시선을 내리 깔았다.

“넌 그때와 별로 다르지 않은 것 같아.”

그가 어떤 책에 대한 감상처럼 말했다. 레이는 그가 생각하는 자신이 어느 시점인지 몰랐지만 어떤 말을 하고자하는 지는 알았다. 그리고 그게 말 그대로의 것이 아니라 그 자신에 대한 말 일 것이다.

그는 라이트 세이버도 없고, 블라스터도 없었다. 긴 망토나 헬맷도 없다. 자쿠의 옷을 입으면 자쿠의 수많은 부랑자중 한명 같았고 저항군의 옷을 입으면 저항군과 같아 보였다. 하지만 그는 아무것도 아니다. 그 중 그가 선택한 것은 아직 없다.

레이는 행성에서 카일로 렌을 죽이지 않았다. 그리고 이젠 그런 마음이 들지 않았다. 자신이 그렇다고 해도 타인도 그러리라고 생각지 않았지만, 무방비로 있는 자를 잡아가고 죽이는 것 같이 느껴졌다. 몇 시간 전에 자신이 쏟아낸 말들은 사실이었지만 이순간의 그는 그렇게 보이지 않았다.

레이는 이런 식으로 그를 보려하지 않으려 노력했지만 자연스레 그런 마음이 드는 건 어쩔 수 없었다. 용서가 아니다. 그가 말하는 걸 아주 조금이라도 알고 있을 뿐이다. 하지만 결국 모든 선택은 그에게 달려있다는 걸 알았다.

“이 일이 끝나고도 계속 여기 있을거야?”

“아마도.”

이 또한 선택은 아니라 느꼈다.

“계속 도망치는 신세로 사는 것 보단….”

“여기에 살기로 결정한 거야.”

“자쿠는 살기위해 오는 게 아니야. 내팽겨 쳐진 곳이지.”

“네가 살던 곳을 너무 폄하는 군,”

“사실이니까. 아이들은 노예처럼 지내고 살아남아 나이를 먹으면 그냥 노예가 돼. 너도 봤잖아. 아님 남의 것을 훔치고만 산거야?”

“너도 그렇게 살았겠지.”

“난 남의 물건 훔친 적 없어. 단 한번도.”

레이가 단호하게 말했다. 자신이 어릴 적 아무리 배가 고파도 남의 것을 훔친 적은 없었다. 레이는 그걸 자부심으로 여겼다. 상황이 이러해도 정직하게 살고 싶었다.

“버려진 물건을 훔쳐서 밥을 먹던 직접 포션을 훔치던 별 다를 바 없지.”

“달라. 버려진 물건은 주인이 없지만 그 포션은 운카 플럿의 것이야.”

“너도 그 지도를 운카 플럿에게서 그냥 가져온 거잖아?”

카일로 렌이 레이가 메고있는 가방을 보았다. 그의 말을 사실이었다. 하지만 그 정도는 당해도 싸다고 생각했다. 운카 플럿이니까. 다른 사람들을 부려먹으면서 악독하게 돈을 버니까.

“당해도 싸.”레이가 말하자 카일로 렌이 웃었다.

“왜 웃는 거야?”

“그건 변명이잖아.”

레이는 아까 아무말도 못하던 그처럼 입을 꽉 다물었다. 카일로 렌이 웃는 걸 처음 봤는데, 그게 자신에 대한 웃음일 줄은 몰랐다. 그것도 매우 기분 나쁜.

몇 개월만 지냈던 퍼스트오더 도련님이 자쿠의 생활을 제대로 알리 없다. 레이는 불과 몇 시간 전에 부정했던 생각을 다시 긍정했다. 여기서 그들과 똑같은 옷을 입고 지내면서도 저런 생각을 한다는 게 이해가질 않았다. 하지만 그의 말이 꼭 틀리지 않다는 건 알고 있었다. 그러나 그건 욕심이 아니다. 그게 없으면 이곳 사람들은 살지도 못한다.

“계속 자쿠 생활을 하는 것도 나쁘진 않겠네.”

레이는 잔뜩 비꼬는 투로 말했다. 카일로 렌은 반응도 하지 않았다. 바보같이. 레이는 그를 보고 금방 후회했다. 이런 걸로 쓸대없는 자존심 세울 필요가 없었고 자신도 자쿠가 지긋지긋했지만 이런식의 대화는 하고싶지 않다. 레이는 한숨을 푹 쉬었다.

“네가 여기 올 때 타고온 건 어디 있어?”

레이는 화재를 돌리기 위해 말을 꺼냈다. 이대로 입을 다물면 그가 했던 말만 맴돌 것 같았기 때문이다.

“어딘가.”

“뺐긴 거야?”

“아니 다른 곳에.”

“그냥 때 되면 나갈 참이지.”

“그럴 수도 있지.”

“뭘 정하긴 한 거야?”

“정해야 할 필요가 있나?”

레이는 그를 이해할 수 없었다. 자신은 드디어 자쿠 생활을 벗어나 의미있는 것을 할 수 있는 것이 좋았지만 그는 정말 아무것도 남지 않은 것처럼 굴었다. 멀쩡히 몸뚱이가 있는데. 당장 내일 죽을 것도 아니고. 레이는 여기까지 생각이 미쳤다가 퍼뜩 떠오르는 게 있었지만 머릿속에서 지웠다. 그럴 리가 없지.

“네가 찾는 그건 뭔지 알아?”

“가면 알게 될 거야.”

“정말 알긴 아는 거야? 네가 한 약속은 지켜야 해.”

“이미 지키고 있잖아. 네가 입은 옷이 누구 건데.”

카일로 렌이 자신이 입은 옷을 슬며시 보았다. 그리고 불만스런 표정이 이어졌다. 레이는 시계를 보았다. 새벽은 거의 지나가고 있었다. 밤을 꼬박 새버렸지만 자기보단 대화가 이어지는 김에 최대한 물어볼 걸 물어보기로 했다.

“이곳에서 퍼스트 오더를 본 적 있어?”

“몇 번.”

“누군지 알아?”

“아니. 도망쳐 온 것 같더군.”

“널 알아보진 못해?”

“계속 가리고 다녔으니까.”

레이가 크게 고개를 끄덕였다. 그 우스꽝스러운 새까만 가면. 그때라면 두려웠지만 지금 생각하면 우습기 짝이 없었다. 레이는 참고 참다 그만 웃음을 터트리고 말았다.

“대체 그 헬멧은 무슨 생각 이었던 거야?”

카일로 렌이 훽 시선을 피했다. “정말 이상하잖아.”

“루크 스카이워커가 그에 대해 얘기 해주진 않았나?”

“렌 기사단에 대해선 들은 적 있지만 네 gpt멧에 대해선 들은 적 없어, 네가 고른 거야?”

레이의 말에 카일로 렌은 충분히 알아볼 수 있을 만큼 얼굴이 붉어져있었다. 레이는 웃음을 애써 참으며 얼굴을 가렸다.


End file.
